For Your Entertainment
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: When in need of a new entertainer for his holiday camps, Uther takes a risk by hiring Merlin, an aspiring young magician, much to Arthur's dismay. It's only when Arthur actually witnesses Merlin's performance that his hatred for magicians turns into something quite different.
1. Chapter 1

It was at the emergence of the season when Uther logged on to his laptop on a rainy Monday morning and opened up a specific document to his needs. It was time to run over the entertainment guide for the new season. Knocking his mug of coffee due to frustration, he picked the mug up with his right hand and rubbed his brow with the other as he began to read and condure his ideas. His son Arthur had put forward the main idea but as Uther was boss, the final decision was his. Uther's main problem was that the season was to begin within three weeks, when the first guests from across the UK would be leisuring at his camps and needed some form of entertainment and there were spaces to be filled, meaning a new entertainer.

Last year was perfectly fine. He had his main entertainers - his son Arthur, Gwaine the Irishman, extremely tall but gentle Percival - who was brilliant with the kids as well as a hit with the ladies - not that the others weren't and Leon, who was a favourite among many. Joining them was his daughter Morgana and her half-sister Morgause. Both were good entertainers but seemed a little sinister, Morgause more than Morgana. On two of the seven nights they had a guest performer at the clubs. Last year he had Mithian and Helen. Helen was to continue on into this season but because Mithian had now passed her degree and had managed to get a full-time job in Kent, Mithian wouldn't be returning. It wouldn't be right for Helen to do both nights, especially when it's the same programme she would be performing. Uther had an idea, but would have to call a meeting first to confirm it with Bayard, Agravaine and Arthur, he managers of the other three camps. Uther was the owner and creator of Camelot Holidays, himself running Albion Park, Arthur running Camelot, Agravaine had Avalon and Bayard had Mercia to run.

* * *

The three arrived early to the bar on the Tuesday morning where Uther was to meet them. Taking a table and bringing over a round of drinks - Uther asking Elyan to turn off the television otherwise the four would get interested with Sky Sports News being on - Uther began the meeting.

Agravaine lifted his pint of lager off the tray and took a sip, questioning the reason for the meeting. 'So, what's the deal then?'

Uther waited for the others to take a sip, or a few gulps in Arthur's case before he broke the news. 'I've hired a man called Merlin. Merlin will work at Camelot on Tuesday's and perform at Albion Park on Saturday's. I'm trusting all of you will have your teams to promote him.'

Agravaine continued, interesting about this Merlin. 'And so Helen will do the opposite nights?'

'Obviously.'

As the others talked amongst themselves, Arthur was brooding over the name of Merlin. Was Merlin just a stage name or his actual name? Then he realised from the name what his chosen path was and knocked his glass to the table, little droplets of beer jumping out of the glass. 'He's a magician!'

'He prefers illusionist Arthur.'

'Oh bloody hell. Who's going to fall for him?'

'Remember Arthur this is family entertainment. The majority of people who are here are families with young children. He'd be perfect for them, and they always fall for that stuff. He's talented for his age.'

Elyan was listening from the bar and became intrigued with the discussion, shouting from across. 'You've seen him perform?'

'As a matter of fact I have. He performed at another camp last year whilst he was touring. His tricks seem as if magic is real.'

'Magic isn't real and we all know that.'

'It's my decision Arthur and I've agreed to hire him.'

'And which camp will he be risiding at?' Uther said nothing and Arthur got the hint, the legs of his chair squeaking against the wooden flooring as he held his hand in his hands. 'Dad did you have to?'

'Arthur he's young and near enough your age. I thought it'd be easier for the pair of you to get along.'

'Where on the camp is he?'

'A9.'

'Next bloody door. Thanks a lot dad.' Arthur got up out of his seat, slugged the remainder of his pint and left the bar, glass empty on the table. 'Well, everything should be sorted then.'

* * *

Across the mainland in a poxy, rainy hamlet called Ealdor, a half-asleep Merlin fell out of bed from the ear-splitting sound of his car alarm going off. At the age of 20, Merlin was still living with his mother and trying to find a stable job to keep a roof under his and his mother's head. He did a tour last year of his act and that gave earned him some money, but it wasn't enough to keep them going for the rest of the year. He'd applied for the job of guest entertainer, and was still waiting for the confirmation of whether the job was his or not.

'Merlin! How do you turn this alarm off?' Merlin groaned as he got up off the floor, found the first pair of bottoms available and dragged himself downstairs. He snatched his car keys off the table, opening the front door to turn the car alarm off. Once all was silent again, Merlin dropped the keys on the kitchen table and went for the stairs. 'Merlin? You better check your emails or starting looking elsewhere.'

'All right! I'm going for a shower first.'

'Oh and we've got no hot water coming through so a wash-down it will have to be. I'll heat you some water on the stove and bring it up to you.'

'Great,' Merlin flashed a fake smile and went for the stairs.

* * *

After his wash and shave, Merlin logged on to his computer and inserted the dongle into the USB drive. Clicking on connect, he was there for five minutes trying to receive a signal. Once connected to the net, he opened up Internet Explorer to be displayed with 'Internet Explorer cannot open the webpage.'

'Shit! No flipping signal!' Merlin turned off the computer and removed the dongle before finding a pair of trainers and heading downstairs for his raincoat. 'Mum, I'm going down the library. I can't get a signal up here.'

'What do you expect? It's raining.'

'Does it do anything else?'

'Merlin, we live in Wales. The sun is about as rare as the UK seeing snow on Christmas Day. We have to live with it.' Becuase of the rain, Merlin was tempted to use the car, but because he didn't want to waste fuel, he drew his hood up and grabbed his umbrella with his wallet. A small walk down the lane into the village centre would get him to the library. Although there was only two computers there and only a handful of books, the signal there was much better than Merlin's dongle at home. Walking up to the desk as he shook the umbrella and pulled his hood down, he came face to face with the librarian, William.

'Morning Merlin. No signal again?'

'Not the slightest. A computer please, Will. It's just to check my emails to see if I got the job.'

'That job would do you good. You might find another entertainer to hook up with.'

'Please. They're all probably 40 and married or at least dating someone else.'

'Okie dokie then. You're on number two. Coffee?'

'Wouldn't mind thanks.' Merlin paid the pound and fifty and swung out the chair from the desk, sighing as he eased into it, taking off his soaked coat. Logging in, he clicked Internet Explorer and luckily the homepage came up within a minute or so. He clicked on the link to hotmail and signed in. The top email was from some job-seeking site trying to promote him to go back on their webpage and look for more jobs. The next was from Uther.

'Aw Yes!' Merlin punched the air, the chair spinning a little as Will brought over the beverage. Because he'd known Merlin for a such a long time, he already added the right amount of sugar and milk.

'Got the job?' Merlin needn't of answered, the grin on his face could tell you the answer straight away. 'Well done mate. So what's this camp like?'

'Well, I'm working on two camps. But I'll be living on Camelot Camp.'

'Well let's look at the website then. Show us the goods.' Merlin typed . into the url box and pressed enter. On the home page was the usual, buttons for booking and various other links. Merlin clicked on the history and began reading, Will not as interested as before.

'Oh for crying out loud, give that me that!' Will snatched the mouse off Merlin and clicked on the staff button, amused to see who works there and what they do. The page contained several pictures of people and their positions. Clicking on the faces led to their own page that gave you details on where they are from and a little more about their history of working there. At the top of the page was Uther, and beneath was Arthur, Agravaine and Bayard. Underneath them was everyone else. Both were observing everyone's faces, trying to guess their jobs before hovering over their image.

'That one is gorgeous,' Will commented, hoping that Merlin would agree. Will never actually mentioned which particular person and so Merlin just hummed along, Merlin admiring someone completely different.

'Yes he is.'

Will was bemused, wondering what Merlin was on about, and nugged him to stop daydreaming. 'Who is?'

'Who are you on about?'

'Her,' Will notioned, his finger an inch from the screen, hovering over one lady with ebony hair. Her name came up as Morgana Pendragon, 21 from Dublin, Ireland and that she was an entertainer and had been working there for 2 years. 'She must be Uther's daughter. Unless she's married to Uther's son.'

'Oh, I was on about someone else.'

'Who?'

'Him.' Merlin pointed towards the top of the page, finger hovering over a blonde male. 'And him!' Refering to another male with shaggy brown hair with a hint of stubble, 'and her' pointing to a gentle young lady of long brown hair.

'You like Arthur?'

'What's not to like.' Merlin hovered over Arthur's image. His name was Arthur Pendragon and he was 22. Son to Uther, he was the manager of Camelot Park as well as an entertainer. He came from the local area but had lived in London for a while and he'd been working there for a year.

'But of course yours is attractive too,' Merlin quickly added.

'You think everyone is attractive Merlin.'

Merlin smirked, 'the manager and his other minions aren't.'

'Oh ha ha.' A whisp of wind blew in their direction as Mrs Byrd and Mrs Baines came through, their trolley shoppers behind them as Will stretched. 'Let me see to the ladies and I'll be back.' Merlin continued on researching his new home, occasionally clicking back to Arthur's page, scrolling through the photos of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: All right my lovelies! Sorry, I've been in Devon for two weeks and since I haven't long been back, I've got West Country things in my head. Well, to start with I'd like to say thank you for following the story, the favourites as well as the one review so far. Considering I only posted the 1st chapter a matter of 7 hours ago, I'd say I've done rather well, but that is not for me to judge. Upon request that I publish the next chapter soon, I'd already written the next chapter. So to put you out of your misery, here is Chapter 2.

* * *

Two

Driving down to Camelot Park is like any other trip for someone with a car. In Merlin's case first he ends up late getting out of the house because the boot and back seats won't fit all of his things. Next by the time Merlin reached the petrol station he's groaning because the price of fuel has gone up again, and then of course once you join the motorways known as the M4 and M5, you get stuck in traffic once you reach Bristol and continue that way until you've reached your destination.

Camelot Park is situated on the eastern coast of Devon, its four parks situated on one road. At the top of the road lies a post office and a fish and chip shop. The newsagents is tied in with the post office. As you come down the hill you have Camelot Park on your left and Avalon Park opposite. Further down the hill contains Albion Park on the left and Mercia Park on the right. At the bottom of the hill is a church, where the road adjoins to a main road. Bus stops are scattered across the length of the hill, its destinations Newton Abbot and Brixham via Torquay and Paignton. It's quite a shady area with trees blooming from one end to the other.

Merlin arrived at Camelot Park on an early Friday afternoon at the end of March, the front window rolled down due to the suprisingly warm weather. As Merlin came through the drive he was welcomed with a few trees and a small car park. The reception was around the corner on the left, opposite the laundrette. The bar and ballroom is opposite the car park with caravans surrounding the area. Managing to squeeze out into the small space between two cars, he locked his car and followed the signs to the reception. Inside was an ageing man sitting at the desk, a few leaflets on a stand next to it. Music was filling the room from somewhere with someone else singing, probably from the office behind the desk. Behind the desk was a wall with many hooks to it, some hooks containing keys, some without. Travellers must have already arrived.

Merlin stood there for about a minute before the man realised someone was waiting and looked up over his rimmed glasses, fingers hovering the keyboard. 'Can I help you?'

'Hi. I'm Merlin, the new guest entertainer. You were expecting me today.'

The male pauses for a moment to brood over the details Merlin has just given to him, and then remembering, he almost jumps out of his seat with glee. 'Ah, yes, now I remember. Hold on a minute.' By the name tag the man is wearing, he goes by the name of Kilgharrah. Merlin hopped from one foot to the other. 'Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush. It's been a long day and there's still loads to do.'

'You youngsters always are.' Kilgharrah does some keying on the computer and then shifts awkwardly to reach a key off a hook, a tag underneath the hook called A9. 'A9 eh, have fun next to the golden boy.' He hands the key over to Merlin and then turns to the door, knocking it to get Arthur's attention. 'Arthur? Wizard-boy has arrived.'

'A moment.' Movements can be heard from inside Arthur's office and some mumbling to one's self before a certain golden-boy comes out. Arthur is dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, trainers and is wearing sunglasses. Noticing Merlin, he removes them and folds the arms so that they hang on his T-Shirt. Arthur pauses for a moment but then steps into line. 'Merlin. A pleasure.' Arthur tries to remain civil by shaking hands with Merlin, but despite his lack of faith in magicians, he can't help to break into a smile.

Merlin notices Arthur's attire and can't help but comment on it. 'Your attire seems a little casual to be the manager.'

Arthur's eyes travel down himself and quickly forms an answer. 'Yeah well it's a warm day so you can see why and as I'm manager I do what I want so I wear what I want.'

'You were inside the office. Why were you wearing sunglasses?'

'Yeah, I was doing some work on the computer and the sun was getting in my way and on my nerves so I chucked them on because I couldn't be arsed to use the blinds. Problem?'

Arthur looks back at Merlin, who is wearing a smirk. 'Nope. Not bad I must add considering you babble quite a bit.'

'I do not!' Arthur looks at Merlin and Kilgharrah, who both weren't convinced, their facial expressions reading "You Sir are a liar." Arthur gave in and continued. 'Erm, right A9. Follow me.'

Merlin points a finger towards the door and shows off his car keys. 'I've got the car with me.'

Arthur places a hand on Merlin's right shoulder. 'Well, I'll have to jump in and show you the way then. Our caravans are not marked on the map.' Merlin steps into action first, brushing Arthur's hand away with his own - Arthur trying not to tingle and shiver from the contact - and leaves the reception clutching the caravan keys in one hand whilst having the car keys in the other. Arthur observes Merlin's attire and figure as Merlin strolls his way out, admiring the way his jeans perfectly capture his frame and more importantly his arse. Kilgharrah notices Arthur's eyes, and has an idea of what he's thinking, and snaps him back into reality, Arthur now leaning against the desk with a lustful smirk.

'Have your eye on something Arthur?'

'I think I do.'

'I thought you said you didn't like magicians.'

Arthur realises he's on cloud nine and pulls himself together back to his usual self. Arthur suspiciously looks at Kilgharrah, knowing he's done for. 'He prefers illusionist apparently and I don't like them. I still don't like him. Anyway we've just met.'

'Liar. You're lovestruck already and you've only just met him.'

Arthur broke into a whisper and starts pointing towards the door. 'Will you shut up! He's only out there.'

'Wait until Gwaine hears this.'

'Oh please don't tell him. You know what he's like.'

'Exactly.'

As they were communicating, Merlin pops his head around the door. 'I thought I was being shown my new home.' Arthur coughed and then followed Merlin. As Arthur met Merlin, Merlin unlocked the car and got in. Arthur noticed the car and gasped before getting in himself. Both put their seatbelts on as Arthur turned to Merlin. 'What the hell is this?'

'A car. A means of transportation.'

'It's a dinghy!'

'It's what I can afford and yes it's second hand. And anyway, loads of people drive a Ford KA.'

'Anyway, if you're a wizard or whatever you prefer to call it, can't you fly?'

'Of all the things I can do Arthur, I can't fly. And dumb enough as the question is, where you would you expect me on my travels to put all of my things I need, such as clothes?'

Shutting up because Arthur has to remain civil and it was a really dumb question to ask, Arthur gave Merlin the directions to the caravan as Merlin started the engine and reversed out of the car park. From the car park you reverse out and turn left up the slope until you reach the top. Turning right leads you to the farthest point of the camp. There aren't as many caravans there but in a small closed off bunch Merlin is among the back, the first going from A6 to A10. Parking on the grassy pitch outside the caravan, Arthur opened up the first caravan door and began to help carry Merlin's things in for him. Merlin climbed the three steps and walked in. Inside it was pretty classy but not every home is perfect. A small TV was provided near the fireplace and the sofa. In the small corner before you reached the kitchen area was the dining table, which for one person it wasn't really needed. Following on from there was the first bedroom on the left, the bathroom opposite. At the far end was the master bedroom and the other bedroom. The kitchen area contained basic utensils and cutlery, a kettle, an electric-fan oven (which Merlin would have to get used to), a microwave, a small fridge-freezer, cupboards and a sink.

Merlin observed the caravan and returned to the sitting area, Arthur giving a proud smile. 'What do you think?'

'Not bad. It'll be better once everything is in its place. I'll have to get used to the oven though. We have a gas one at home.'

Arthur felt a pang of jealousy coming on. 'We?'

'Me and my mother.' The jealousy dropped.

'I'll let you unpack and I'll show you around later.'

'Good idea. I need to get some food.'

* * *

Following unpacking and the shopping trip, it was getting on for the early evening and Merlin was exhausted. Thankfully, according to Arthur, the leisurers weren't due until tomorrow morning so everyone had the night off, which was a relief. Bringing with him a small collection of DVD's, Merlin inserted one as he sat down to dinner. Using the oven, he manged to figure out how the hobs worked, but still had the grill and oven to do. He was half-way though his dinner when a knock came at the door. Huffing, he carefully placed the plate onto the coffee table as he unlocked the door. Outside was a shivering Arthur.

Arthur's hands were continuously rubbing up and down his arms to try and stay warm, Arthur coming without a jacket. 'Hi. How are your abracadabra's coming along?' Although during the day it was warm, because you were nearby the coast, sometimes it went rather cold at night.

'Shut up you arse! Now stop shivering and come inside.' Arthur was soon inside and lounging on the sofa, admiring Merlin's movie taste when he noticed Merlin by the kitchen area. Merlin held up a clean, empty mug. 'Coffee?'

'Tea if you have it would be lovely thanks.'

Merlin set to work, muttering to himself. 'Arse.'

'What did you call me?' Arthur questioned lightly, knowing that whatever magic Merlin had, it certainly was having an effect on him.

'Nothing. Want some of this pasta thing I made? There's some left over and it would only be used as breakfast leftovers otherwise.'

'Breakfast? Pasta for breakfast?'

'Why not?' Arthur shrugged to that, then came to the kitchen area and grabbed a spoon to scoop out the remainder of the dish onto a plate. Once the brew was ready, Merlin brought over Arthur's mug and placed it next to his. Merlin fetched a blanket from his bedroom (the master bedroom) and covered Arthur with it, using the other half for himself. Merlin and Arthur sat side by side underneath the blanket as they watched the movie eating pasta. Arthur broke the silence once he chewed and swallowed a helpful, a satisfying look on his face.

'God this is gorgeous. I'm rubbish at cooking to let you know. Don't ask me how to cook a chicken for future reference.'

'You don't eat chicken?'

'I do. I love chicken but I can't cook one. I have to buy two chicken fillets or get my sister Morgana to cook it for me.'

From the blanket, food and drink and Merlin's body heat, Arthur was soon toasty warm but nonetheless shuffled a little closer, not too close though to scare off Merlin. Merlin started asking questions. 'Anything you're good at?'

'I'm okay at a few things, but I'm not good at much. Keeping people happy mainly.'

'Well I seem to be happy so you're doing a decent job.'

'I'll be rubbish next time then. Speaking of next time, I never showed you around.'

'No you didn't.'

'Have you seen anything yet?'

'Well other than you and the caravan, I've seen a glimpse of the outdoor pool.' The outdoor pool was next to the bar and restaurant, where the balcony overlooked the view of the pool as well as part of the camp. In front of the pool was the children's play area.

'Right. Tomorrow morning is my job to show you people and stuff.'

'That's nice,' Merlin quoted sarcastically. "And so are you", Merlin thought to himself as he continued eating.

* * *

The morning after, Arthur lived up to his promise and took Merlin on a little walk around the camp, making sure to wear a jacket this time. Because the bar wasn't open until midday, he first took him to the laundrette followed by the pool. No one was there at the time - the first few guests just checking in at the reception - except for a bronzed young male sitting on a plastic chair in nothing but red shorts. Merlin and Arthur were on the balcony at the time, leaning on the barrier. Arthur nudged Merlin's arm and pointed to the male. 'That's Lancelot, our lifeguard. The ladies seem to love him.'

'I'd say he's handsome enough. A charmer?'

'No, he's a lovely person, but he dare not flirt with anyone else. He's off the cards. Sorry if you're disappointed.'

'No no, it's fine. Who's the lucky lady or male, if he swings that way?'

'Guinevere, Gwen for short. She works here in the restaurant and is the maid. She's the one who gave you those fluffy pillows yesterday. A lovely person she is. Was to be my wife at one point.' Merlin never asked why due to privacy, and so they continued on their tour, the next stop being the restaurant.

* * *

According to the staff at Albion Park, Merlin's first performance was a jaw-dropper. No soul had seen such a performance. It was unique and intriguing. Arthur never had the chance to call upon his performance due to working that night over in Camelot Park, so he would have to wait until Tuesday to find out. Merlin didn't need the sound or light system for that night. He did a trick before when he was touring last year and people said it was choreographed and that it was fake. None of Merlin Emrys' tricks are fake hun. So if no one was in near reach of any equipment, they couldn't say anything.

Dressing up in a suit with top hat and waistcoat, Merlin was backstage jumping around to shake off the nerves. He'd been doing this for a while now but if he bounced around a bit, it calmed his nerves and made him relaxed, meaning he could focus better and give a better performance overall. Arthur was on stage as he introduced Merlin. This was the night Arthur was surprised.

Arthur remained at the sound booth as the curtains were drawn open and Merlin walked on, bowing to the crowd. There was a good number in there, some had left just after the game show of the night had finished after hearing the word 'magician', some were in the bar watching sports and some were in the restaurant. Just before the curtains were drawn, Morgana attached a microphone piece to him and made sure it worked before she returned to the dance floor to watch. Leon was the other entertainer there, having his night off.

Good evening everyone!'

'Evening,' some chanted back.

'Now, first of all, when I do a show I like to know where everyone is from. Give us a cheer or a fist to the air if you're from the north!' Some cheered. 'Midlands anyone?' A few more chanted. 'South?' Arthur joined in, Morgana and Leon grinning.

Merlin turned to Arthur and joked. 'I wasn't asking you.' Arthur found a small sponge ball and went to hit him with it. As he threw it, Merlin raised a hand and the ball stopped in mid-air. Some were impressed, especially the children sitting at the front. As it froze, Merlin released his hand, the ball remaining in place for him to grab it with ease. Merlin turned back to Arthur who was dumbstruck and patted his right shoulder. 'Now don't disturb us. Arthur, come and take a seat down here for us.' Merlin waved a hand towards the empty chair next to Morgana. 'Here, I'll make you a coke if you like?'

'I'm staying here, but I'd like a coke please.'

'Okay then,' and Merlin continued, holding out his hand, palm up. His eyes flashed gold but so that Arthur couldn't see. A glass appeared with coke and ice. Merlin gave the glass to Arthur, who was still dumbstruck. 'There you go Arthur. You now owe a pound and fifty.'

'Sod!' Arthur muttered.

Merlin then turned back to the crowd, who by now were very much intrigued. 'Anyone coming from outside England?' Some more cheered, Merlin raising a hand himself. Morgana turned on her microphone. 'Well where are you from?'

'Baaa.' Morgana and some others giggled. Merlin noticed a young lad of about 7 happily watching, Merlin still having the sponge ball with him, dipping into his pocket. 'Here! Catch!' Merlin threw the ball and the boy caught it. 'Does it have any strings attached?'

'No, it's just a ball.'

'Good. It shows you all we don't cheat.' Merlin looked up and saw the lights, a dim white light coming through. 'Arthur, couldn't you do the lighting better? Better get your men in tomorrow morning.' Merlin clicked his fingers before Arthur could make it brighter, and the lights changed to a bright white. The audience clapped. 'Now, I need a volunteer. A teen or an adult will do.' Merlin came off the stage and walked around the dance floor, some were hiding their faces, others eager to be picked. He came across a teenage girl who was focused on her phone, her phone bleeping every now and then. She was on blackberry messenger. His eyes shone gold and her phone disappeared out of her hands, her hands freezing as it slipped out of her fingers.

The ash-blonde teen swiveled on her chair. 'Oi! I was texting! Give me my phone back!'

'And now you're not.' Merlin outstretched a hand. 'Come with me.' The girl refused. 'I'll give you your phone back and your parents will be proud of you volunteering in something, because I know all you do is text and you've nearly spent all your money this month on your contract. If you volunteer your dad might not be so angry at you, especially when you promised you'd keep the texting and calling down this month.' She gasped and turned to her dad who was furious. She gave in and followed Merlin to the stage, taking his hand.

'Now what's your name hun?' Merlin aimed Morgana's microphone towards the teen to allow her to speak.

'Sophia.'

'And your age?'

'19.'

'Ah, just my age.' Some of the audience shouted "Yeah right". 'And where are you from Sophia?'

'Truro.'

'Truro ladies and gents!' Her family cheered for their home pride, as many do when they hear their town or city named. 'Now, the main question is. Do you like football?'

She chucked a little and replied. 'I can't stand it.'

Merlin grinned. 'Even better.' Merlin brought out a football and two plates with sticks. 'Now repeat after me and you will begin to move your legs and do football tricks. Repeat the next set of words and you'll be spinning plates at the same time.'

'Rubbish. I've seen magicians and none can make me do that.'

'No that's not the word hun.' Merlin thought "Try Me" whilst he spoke the words and they chanted them together. Sophia started to move. The next words were chanted and she was spinning plates to people's amazement, moving across the stage to amaze people as if she was in the circus. Merlin kept her going for two minutes and then flashed his eyes to stop her, catching the plates as they came off the sticks. Merlin placed the plates back onto the table with the sticks and came back to Sophia. 'Would you like your phone back now?'

'Please. I was texting Rochelle.'

'That's nice. Say the magic word.'

Sophia was practically begging. 'Please?' Merlin took off his top hat and told her to reach down. At the bottom was her phone. Grabbing it, she showed her phone to the audience. 'Here's your prize for being a good sport. Everyone give Sophia a round of applause.' Sophia bowed as the audience clapped and then went back to her table, her dad just about recovering from laughing. Merlin began to talk some more before doing his final trick as the guest showtime wasn't that long. Merlin came off the stage and crouched down to speak to the youngsters. By now a few members of the audience had their phones and cameras out taking pictures. 'Kids. I need you to and grab a parent and come to the dance floor.' The kids dashed off, persuading their parents to join them. A total of five kids came back with their parents, the other kids returning to their places.

'Now. I need the parents to follow Arthur into the kids room whilst I talk to the children.' An ear-grinning Arthur got up, his coke half-empty and the adults followed. Once inside the kids room, some of the parents asked what the trick was, thinking it was all choreographed but Arthur was clueless, being his first show to witness. Apparently this trick wasn't used on Saturday, so Merlin did at least have variety and wanted to keep things fresh.

Back on stage, Merlin spoke to the children. 'Now, raise your hand if you've always wanted a pet.' All five rose their hand. 'And keep your hand up if you don't have one because your parents said no.' The hands stayed.

'Now, are any of you allergic to cats?' No replies from the remaining parents. 'Well then, we're going to turn your mummies and daddies into kittens.' Someone laughed. 'If you don't believe me, come closer and find out.' Merlin glanced over to Morgana. 'Morgana, can you go and bring Arthur and the parents out please?'

Back out, the parents were told to kneel on the dance floor, the kids sitting on the steps to the stage. The audience rose up out of their seats to properly see what was going on. Some from the bar and restaurant had also joined. Merlin whispered some words and one by one they transformed into small kittens. The audience was shocked and Arthur was astounded. Morgana thought the cats were cute and wanted one of her own.

'Now go and say hello kids, but only for a few minutes because we need to change them back.' The kids went to greet them for a bit, stroking the kittens as they were doing their business but then came away. The parents and the remainder of the audience had come out of their seats to take pictures of Merlin, the kids and the kittens. Merlin commanded the cats to do things and they followed.

'Now in order to change them back I need everyone to return to their seats.' He whispered some more words and they slowly transformed back into humans, Merlin giving each a hand of support so that they could stand back up. He turned to the five parents. 'Do you know what I just did to you?' The parents knew nothing so Merlin truthfully told them. 'I turned you all into kittens. If you don't believe me then go and have a look on someone's camera or ask anyone and they'll tell you.' The parents were confused. 'Give everyone a round of applause!' The parents and kids returned to their tables. The audience were on their feet and wolf-whistling as Merlin bowed to the crowd and went backstage. Morgana was to lead the disco for the night. Arthur followed Merlin backstage.

Merlin was starting to pack away his things as Arthur walked in and started babbling, moving his hands about in all directions to try and help him describe his thoughts. 'How did you? I take back everything I thought and said about you.'

Merlin dropped the bag and came to Arthur, hands going to his arms to let them land by his sides. 'Arthur?'

'Please turn my dad into a cat? I love them and he drives me up the wall half of the time.'

'Now now Arthur, those are my secrets.' Merlin then stopped for a moment, looking directly at Arthur. 'What did you say and think about me?'

'That you were rubbish and magicians aren't real. That was until I met you and saw you and...' and then Arthur couldn't speak and had formed donkey ears, he could still hear Merlin though. 'I admire your babbling but I'm tired, and this is your punishment for saying my work isn't real. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Arthur.' And then Merlin left the room and headed for the caravan, Arthur still shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

All right my lovelies? Well, I've been catching up on the other fan fictions so now that the others are nearly done, I'll write up Chapter Three. I'd like to say thank you for the all the follows, the favourites and the reviews. I'm sorry really sure where this one is going, so we'll see.

* * *

Three

Merlin woke up early to the sounds of snoring from the next caravan, Arthur still having his donkey quirks from the night before. Knowing that Arthur had a day's work to do in the office and as well as his duties in the entertainment, Merlin knew that he'd have to change Arthur back before he'd start work that morning. Slipping out of bed and into his jacket, because he might as well change him before he bothered getting himself ready that morning, he slipped over to Arthur's and knocked on the door.

Movements could be heard as Arthur opened the door, allowing Merlin to enter. Arthur went eyes-wide when he noticed that Merlin wasn't wearing any trousers. Immediately, Arthur pointed to his donkey ears with a fowl face, pleading for Merlin to take them away.

"Lie down on the sofa." Arthur did as instructed and lay down. Merlin crouched down beside him and began to stroke his ears, which was something that Arthur found soothing. Merlin then moved to his hair, which was something that Arthur mind Merlin doing more often.

"Are you going to say I'm fake?" Arthur shook his head as to say no.

"Good. Close your eyes." Closing his eyes, Merlin whispered the spell and Arthur's donkey ears and personality had disappeared. Now having the chance to speak, Arthur soon returned to his usual self.

"Merlin? I spent a whole night having to be a donkey just for your entertainment?"

"Hmm, yeah. It was quiet funny hearing the noises last night." The walls were thin so the noise could escape easily, especially when they were next door to each other. Merlin flashed a smile and Arthur continued, trying to be respectable as possible, but when Merlin flashes a grin, Arthur's mind goes off on a wonder.

"And Merlin? Are you wearing anything under that jacket? It's not very warm out there."

"My underwear. That's about it. And no, it's not very warm out there, but it's very warm in here." Arthur couldn't help but the train thoughts of images that came to his head of what Merlin might have looked like underneath his clothes - Arthur shoving the thoughts to one side otherwise it'd be bloody obvious of his crush on Merlin. Arthur got up from off the sofa and closed in on Merlin, voice going low - hoping that Merlin would get the message.

"Yeah, it's very warm in here, but we could be warmer you know. Very, very warm."

"Well, that's true. If you want to stay warm I suggest you go for a shower and freshen up whilst I also go for one." Arthur was hoping from Merlin's words that he meant together, but nothing came.

"I'll see you later boss." Merlin ruffled Arthur's hair and left the caravan, Arthur disappointed. Arthur would have to think of other ways to try and win Merlin over.

* * *

Following a shower and breakfast, Merlin didn't have much to do and so went around the camp to see what was going on with life. Lancelot was down at the swimming pool, trying to keep himself warm on this rather breezy day. Gwen was pushing a trolley of linen to some caravans whilst trying to carry other things, and so first helped Gwen.

"Morning Merlin. Not a nice day today is it?"

"Not really no. Did you get much sleep last night?" Gwen lived in A2, so it was unlikely that she would hear Arthur.

"Got a bit. Rain hitting the caravan didn't help much though. How about you?"

"Not much really, Arthur was keeping me awake." Gwen was trying to haul the both across the car park. Merlin took the trolley from her as she grabbed the bag. "Here, give that to me. Where are we going?"

"Caravans 101 and 102." Both of these were just opposite the club, where there was a path to lead to the caravans near the camp entrance, the caravans located on the right of the path, where there were 4. "And thank you. Also, what do you mean by Arthur keeping you awake? Were you pair having a little sleepover?"

"What? No! Arthur got on my nerves and said my magic weren't real so I turned him into a donkey. The noises he was producing last night kept me awake though. Mind you, it was worth it."

"So that's who done it then? Morgana was telling me this morning. She and Leon were having problems trying to communicate with him after the entertainment last night. How did it go by the way?"

"Yeah, it went well. The audience were impressed. You should come and watch some time."

"I'll come to Saturday's show then."

"Good." Both were at the caravans now and stood there. Gwen unlocked the caravan and instructed Merlin on how many items needed to go in. Inside, Gwen needed to get on with working so Merlin departed and went to find other means of entertainment, but first went back to his caravan for his green hoodie. Gwaine was working at the bar and so at least someone might be of use to talk to.

Merlin opened the double doors to find Gwaine cleaning up. Merlin's arms snaked around himself to keep him warm, his hoodie, two tops and jeans doing little to keep him warm. Nonetheless, he was still cheery. "Morning!"

"Ah hush hush, you didn't have to do an early shift. It didn't help when I heard farmyard noises last night." Merlin giggled as he took one of the stools, Gwaine picking up some glasses and returning to the bar to talk to Merlin. Gwaine knew from Merlin's giggle that he was involved, and was interested to know what happened.

"What did you do?"

"Blondie boss of ours called Arthur was getting on my nerves and said my magic wasn't real, so I turned him into a donkey for 12 hours."

Gwaine roared with laughter. "Ah, you could have done it longer so Arthur would suffer. It's about time someone stood up to our princess." What Gwaine didn't realise was that Arthur heard everything that was being mentioned.

"This is your boss you're speaking about here." Arthur came into the bar and took the stool next to Merlin, glancing at Gwaine and giving him an affirmative nod and glanced then Merlin for a little longer. "Merlin." Merlin's eyes met Arthur's and remained in place.

"Arthur."

Arthur twisted in his seat and slid his right hand up Merlin's arm to his shoulder, Merlin shuddering from the touch, eyes following Arthur's hand, and then went back to Arthur's eyes. "Merlin, are you bored?"

"Yeah." Gwaine had completely lost interest to continue working and watched the pair, knowing exactly what each wanted but was afraid to admit and ask.

"I've got you a job then, it's called helping me."

"Right. I'll be there in a few minutes." But when people said a few minutes, they actually were much longer and so Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hand anyway, tugging him out of the bar.

Merlin cocked his head back, his legs going in the opposite direction. "Bye Gwaine."

"Have fun lovebirds!"

Both turned around. "What?"

"Kilgharrah told me! He's the great old wise one after all and knows everything."

* * *

Merlin was tugged in the direction that he came, back up the path and towards the caravans. He glanced to the right where Gwen was still continuing to work. At the end of the path was a gate which led elsewhere. Opening for the gate and allowing Merlin to walk through first, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and took him left onto the sports field, where a group of kids were waiting. The majority of the children were between the ages of 4-8, some a little older. The eldest looked at least 11, and most of these Merlin recognised.

"Morning kids."

"Arthur! What are we going to do today Arthur?"

"Today we're going to play knights!" The kids cheered, which Merlin grinned at. Arthur was right about one thing, he knew how to keep people happy, especially young children. "Now, today we have Merlin with us."

"Merlin the magnificent? The real magician from last night?"

"Yes Merlin the magnificent," Arthur grinned at Merlin. Arthur went over to one side and brought two crates with him. One contained plastic swords and another contained plastic shields. "Merlin, could you if I pleaded make these swords look and sound like real swords, same with the shields?" Was that all Merlin was needed for? He understood that the kids would have loved it, but Merlin wished that his magic could be used for something of use.

Instead of doing one, he used his magic on the lot. He passed one of each over to Arthur. "Thank you Merlin." Arthur turned to Merlin, who were standing patiently. "Now, I need a volunteer." Hands went up as the kids strained their arms to be noticed. Arthur picked a young girl who went by the name of Louise, who was around 7 years old. Merlin waited for Louise to tie up her long, blonde hair before giving her a sword and shield as well. If Merlin was going to have some entertainment of his own, he put his magic on Arthur again, a little different this time.

Arthur walked the kids through on the sword fighting words, using your shields to defend yourselves and using the sword in your stronger hand, most of them being right-handed. Whilst Louise and Arthur had a little match, Merlin whispered words, which gave Louise the advantage over Arthur and jabbed him in the stomach, Arthur pretending to be hit and went to his knees, Louise winning. The kids cheered as Arthur got back up and bowed, Louise following for her victory, Arthur raising her arm. "Now, I'd like you all to find a partner and go against each other." The kids came and grabbed their equipment whilst Arthur came over to Merlin and wrapped an arm around him, placing his sword and shield back and guided them to the bench to watch.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked as they sat down together.

"Well, you were going to let Louise win anyway weren't you?" Arthur knew that Merlin had something on his mind and thought he shouldn't have to hide things away from him and so asked.

"Yeah, I was. It's not fair taking it out on young kids." Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's knee, Merlin's pulse rising as he turned to Arthur. "Merlin, I know something is on your mind. Tell me."

Merlin's tone came out a little too angry than expected, Arthur a little started. "Was that all you intended me to help on? Just for a little magic?"

Merlin reduced his tone and placed a hand on Arthur's thigh. "Sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice."

Arthur pulled Merlin close into a sidewards hug, planting a kiss into his hair. "Hey, Merls, it's okay. It happens. It's just that you were bored and look at the kids and look how happy they are."

"That's not the point. Yes I absolutely love to see the delight on children but I just wished that I was of some use for once."

"What do you want to do?"

"Go sightseeing. Go into the forest or go horse riding and be able to see such beautiful wildlife. The summer will probably provide me with better options though."

"How about later, because I have the night off, we go shopping and then you can come back to mine and I'll cook you dinner and then watch a movie together and snuggle under the blankets?"

"I can't go shopping. I don't have the money yet." Arthur was about to reply when Merlin hushed him. "Hold on." Merlin aimed for a empty part of the sports field and used his magic, creating an evil dragon. "Kids! Your mission as knights is to slay the evil dragon." The kids went happily off on their adventures, leaving Arthur more time to talk to Merlin. Arthur pointed towards the dragon.

"That isn't a real dragon is it? It's not going to destroy the caravans?"

"No, it's not going to hurt the caravans. It's just an image."

"Oh. Cool!" Slaying the dragon, the kids finished and the image faded. The children brought over their equipment and placed it back. Waving to Arthur and Merlin, who waved back at them, the children went to find their own entertainment or went back to their own caravans to have lunch. Arthur went to take the equipment back indoors as Merlin went to his own caravan.

* * *

Arthur returned back to Merlin's caravan. Knocking on the door, Merlin let him inside.

"Hey, you never answered my question earlier?" Merlin was washing up dishes, Arthur followed him into the kitchenette.

"Pass me the tea-towel please." Arthur passed it over. "I said to you, I can't afford to go shopping. Okay, I haven't seen anything properly yet but I can't afford it. I can go window shopping but I can't buy anything."

"Why? You get paid enough to buy food and have money for yourself and working here you get free accommodation and don't have to pay the bills."

"Why do you think I asked you where the post office was the other day?"

"You were sending a letter?" Merlin placed a bowl on the drying rack and dropped the tea-towel onto the counter. Merlin took a seat on the sofa, Arthur following him and sat next to him.

"Arthur, I haven't been completely honest with myself." Arthur could tell that this was going to be difficult for Merlin to explain but he'd give him time to do so, and was concerned for him. Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's knee. "What is it? You can tell me."

"From the money I make working here, most of it goes to my mother back home."

"Why?"

"Because when I was at home, even though we both worked, we never seemed to have enough money to cover everything. Sometimes when we didn't have enough money for food, she'd make sure I'd get enough and she'd go without. She's strived to raise me and now I'm earning enough, I want to make the rest of her life as comfortable as I can. So whatever I make, most of it goes to her so I know she's safe and well."

"So what do you get?"

"i have the remainder for food and fuel. The fire keeps me warmer at night as does the radiator."

"But you don't have a winter coat?"

"I couldn't afford one. I'm trying to save up for one actually. Why do you think I never drink at the bar or if I need to go somewhere I'll usually walk?"

"Merlin. If you're in need of anything you can always come to me. You're a good man sacrificing yourself to help your mother." Arthur then thought of a slightly different idea. "Well okay, maybe we could go shopping together and because you're feeling the chill, I could buy you a coat to stay warm in. I bet you could use some warm pyjamas as well in bed, or something warm to be with."

"Why are you so interested in all of this?"

"Because I care. It may seem like I don't and that I'm just nosey but I like to know that you're safe and well. I want to make sure all my employees are well looked after."

"Then why did I see Gwen struggling this morning with a load of clean linen and that I went to help her? Surely she needs help as well."

"She does. I know that and I've tried to press onto my dad into getting something to help her, but he doesn't want to know."

"Then do it anyway. If you cared about someone so much then you'd anything to help them regardless of who got in the way. I know it's expensive but what about one of those golf caddy vehicle things? She could transport the loads on the back and drive it around the camp. It saves her from the agony of getting the trolley up the hill or easing it down."

"That's actually a good idea." Arthur dropped the conversation and went back to the previous one, eager to take Merlin out. So..."

"Oh all right Arthur, but I have a chicken cooking at the moment, so at least stay for dinner first. You can help me cook a Sunday roast up. You said you were rubbish and now I can show you."

"I'd like that, very much."

* * *

After lunch together, Merlin making Arthur wear an apron as he helped to mash potatoes and boil the garden peas, whilst Merlin carved the chicken onto two plates, they were to go out. They eventually got to eat through the amount that Arthur needed to be taught, stealing glances from each other as they ate. Cleaning up, Merlin got his wallet and locked the caravan, making sure everything was turned off.

They walked around the corner to Arthur's caravan, where Arthur went to grab his items and then locked up. Arthur unlocked the car for the both to get in, Arthur showing off his gadgets once they were both inside and buckled up. "Now, this Merlin, is a car." Arthur's car was royal blue and a brand new model, comfortable enough inside.

"It's not much better than mine, but it's cosy." On the way down, because Arthur wasn't a fan of the radio stations, Merlin and Arthur listened to Arthur's iPod, both of them having an earphone each to listen to the music, not caring if they sung as loudly as possible.

Paying for the ticket, Arthur went into his boot and got Merlin a warm red jacket out, Arthur wearing a matching brown one. "Here, this might be a bit big on you but it will keep you warm." Arthur helped to place the jacket on Merlin and zipped up the front, Merlin much warmer.

"Thanks."

"Feel free to use it whenever you need, as with my other things." Arthur also got an umbrella out, just in case it started to rain. Arthur locked the car and wrapped an arm around Merlin and led them out towards the town centre. "Now let's get you some stuff. My treat." Arthur and Merlin then went shopping in the town, Arthur pointing out all of the sights.

In the end, Merlin was carrying bags containing a new coat, a new pack of socks, a new pair of jeans as well as some tops, Arthur carrying two pairs of pyjamas, a new pair of trainers and shoes (for Merlin's performances) as well a few things for himself. Walking along the harbour back towards the car park arm-in-arm, Arthur showed Merlin the docks where the boats transported people.

Arthur pointed with his free hand at one of the boats. "One day I'll take you on one of those."

"Where do they go?"

"All sorts of places. There's one to Dartmouth but there's not much there to be seen. Then there's a sea-boat which shows you some seagulls and stuff - that's not too brilliant either. And then there's one to Brixham, which yeah we could drive to - it's only a 10 minute drive from the camp, but wouldn't it be relaxing just to watch the sea and sights together?"

"Well, it would be relaxing for the driver, whoever that would be, but I'd imagine so." Arthur actually meant it would be relaxing for them to watch life as they cuddled together on the boat and went all romantic, but hopefully Arthur could really pull something off to show that he truly cared for Merlin, and that he'd properly fallen head over heels for him.

* * *

Allowing Merlin to unpack, Arthur went next door to start the tea off for them. He said not to come over until 6pm when everything should be ready. Instead, Merlin went to find Gwen. Walking into the reception, as Kilgharrah might know where Gwen would be, Kilgharah raised his head and noticed the young wizard.

"Merlin? How's life and how's Arthur?"

"Fine."

"I bet he's warming up to you already."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's fate Merlin. One can not be whole without the other. It's yours and Arthur's destiny to do great things together, and to do that, one must open his heart to let the other in." Merlin had no idea what Kilgharrah was on about and thought he was babbling on about something entirely different and completely bonkers and just went along with it. "Yeah, right, okay. Anyway, have you seen Gwen?"

"She should be at home."

"Thank you." Merlin walked back over to the staff living quarters and knocked on Gwen's door. Gwen was currently cooking herself, Lancelot helping out in the kitchen. Lancelot went to open the door. "Merlin?"

"Lancelot. Is Gwen in?"

"What's wrong Merlin?" Lancelot allowed Merlin to walk in and locked the door due to the strong winds. "Gwen, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Is it important?"

"Yeah."

"All right then, Lance can you carry on?" Gwen gestured to Lancelot about the contents in the saucepan, which he took over. Gwen kissed him and then told Merlin to follow her into the bedroom. Merlin sat down on the edge of the bed where Gwen joined him.

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

"You know Arthur better than anyone minus Arthur's dad. Did Arthur ever cook?"

"No. He's rubbish at cooking. Why?"

"Arthur's cooking." This raised eyes, and Gwen was quite shocked. "This morning because I was a bit down in the dumps, he offered to take me shopping and then to cook tea for me whilst we watched a movie and snuggled under the blankets together. We ate dinner together at mine and then he took me shopping and bought me things. He knows that I can't afford the things because of making sure my mother is well, so he paid for them himself, him knowing that I need warmer clothing. When I asked why he was so interested it was because he cared about his employees and that he wanted to make sure that they were safe and well looked after."

"I see." Merlin knew that Gwen had something up her sleeve, something else to add on, and so Merlin pressed on to find out.

"What is it?"

"Merlin, I'm telling you this because we're friends and friends look out for each other. I hope I don't startle you but for one, Arthur only cooks when he's trying to impress someone. He does look after his employees well but he's never bought anyone anything quite like that. He might have bought them a drink or food or something, but I'm never seen him quite like that. He bought me a few things when we were together but never that much, and we'd known each other for years. I think he's trying to say that he really cares about you."

"Okay. I mean, he can a prat but sometimes he seems really nice. I thought he was trying to outdo himself."

"No, if he's being caring, that's because he cares about the person, which for you is a lot."

"Thanks. Anyway, I better get back. He's calling for me at 6."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Merlin walked back to his own caravan, leaving Gwen and Lancelot alone. Gwen took over from Lancelot and finished the cooking off, Lancelot preparing the table. "What's up?"

"Just Arthur and all. Don't tell him I told you but Arthur's cooking, for Merlin."

"Arthur never cooks! He's always over in the restaurant unless he's heating something up."

"Yeah, and he took Merlin out shopping, and bought him loads up stuff because Merlin couldn't afford warmer clothing."

"Okay, this isn't Arthur at all. I say he's trying to impress Merlin."

"I say he's fallen for him."

* * *

Merlin was in the caravan when Arthur knocked for him. Instead of Merlin coming out from turning the TV off, Arthur came in and hugged Merlin, Merlin shifting awkwardly to hug Arthur back. Arthur told Merlin to close his eyes, where his hands covered Merlin's eyes as he guided him out and locked the caravan for him. Then he guided him into his own where allowed Merlin to sit down.

Removing his hands, he told Merlin to keep his eyes closed until he had returned with a plate of food. Telling him to open his eyes, Merlin was welcomed with Pizza and Chips. "Strange pizza Arthur, and these aren't restaurant chips."

"I know they're not. I did say I was cooking, so I meant I was actually cooking - you know, from scratch. I admit I'm a rubbish cook but I did my best. It's homemade pizza and chips." Merlin took a bite out of a slice of pizza, following by noshing a chip. "These are good. Well done, since as apparently you can't cook."

"Thank you. Now, what would you like to drink? Wine, vodka?"

"I don't drink alcohol that much. Fizzy pop will do me fine."

"Lemonade?"

"Please." Arthur got the bottle out and filled two glasses with lemonade, bringing them over to the coffee table. Arthur put on a movie as he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around Merlin. Grabbing his own plate, they ate the food watching TV. Once the food was eaten, Arthur took the plates over to the sink where he'd wash up later. Returning to Merlin, he put the blanket over them. He wrapped an arm around Merlin as they shuffled closer together, Arthur turning the lights out and the curtains were drawn so that the only light came from the TV. Merlin leant into Arthur and kissed his cheek a few times. Arthur wildly blushed and turned to Merlin, which in the dark you couldn't see. Arthur grinned. "What was that for?"

"To say thank you for today. Thank you for buying me the clothes, by the way I will pay you back."

"I said you don't need to. It's my treat and you deserve to be treated."

"And to say thank you for tonight. The food was lovely and you put so much effort in."

"You're welcome. And I loved today, every minute of it, and I'd like many more like it." Arthur leant in this time and kissed Merlin's cheek, which almost became his jaw and neck. "That's for being so wonderful."

Merlin giggled a little as he leant his head on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur cuddling him a little tighter as they watched the movie together, Arthur still needing a way to try and tell Merlin that he truly loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was watching from the bar where Mordred and Elyan were working. Merlin, because he had some money remaining from food and fuel, decided to treat himself by buying half a pint of Smirnoff Ice - where apparently, employees of the camp got discounts, so he saved himself some money at the same time. Gwaine was working in the entertainment section tonight, Arthur, Percival and Morgause working with him. Merlin was due to perform again, filling in for Helen who was ill. Morgause was calling the bingo where the final game was due to take place. When it came to this stage, the other entertainment staff would try and hide away - it was their ritual.

"Now ladies and gents, you've got a good choice tonight, but they're all men." Some of the woman cheered and applauded, their boyfriends and husbands not looking too happy. "Now, trying to hide at the back of the room but he knows it's impossible because he's our jolly green giant is Percival. If you want Percival to call the final game then shout now." Some cheered, Morgause continued. "Now we also have Gwaine, our lovely Irish entertainer who's working with the kids on the colouring competition. If Gwaine is your man tonight..." - someone wolf whistled, Morgause face-palming herself for her words and laughed. "I don't mean like that. Basically if you want Gwaine to call the final session then shout now." Some more cheered. "Oh Gwaine I think you're winning so far."

Gwaine couldn't help but grin and got his microphone, staring up at Morgause from off the dance floor, a colouring crayon in his other hand. "You'd only say that now wouldn't you? Only you would get your words mixed up because you know that I'm gorgeous and you can't resist me and my charm."

Morgause rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically. "Yeah, sure thing honey."

Morgause cleared her throat and continued. "Or you can go for our golden boy Arthur, who's hiding away with his secret lover over in the back of the ballroom at the bar." Arthur overheard her comment and looked up and away from Merlin flabbergasted, Merlin grinning like an oaf. The crowd turned their backs to where Arthur was chatting to Merlin, Mordred high-fiving Elyan at Morgause's comment as they served the few customers waiting. Many cheered for Arthur.

Gwaine got his microphone and switched it back on. "Oi! Stop talking to Merlin and get your arse over here because you're calling the final session lover-boy!"

"Oh well. It was worth while." Arthur grabbed his microphone and winked at Merlin as he made his way to the stage and swapped with Morgause, handing her the file that contained the money and the book to sign to say you'd won. Morgause then eased her way down the steps and took Arthur's former position by the bar next to Merlin. Arthur sat down in the chair and went to speak. "Oh and F.Y.I. Morgause, he's not my boyfriend actually, he's my best mate." The crowd were shouting "Yeah Right" at Arthur, who only giggled and grinned back. Morgause picked up her microphone and replied back. "I said he's your secret lover not your boyfriend. Have you just gone and outed yourself in front of everybody?"

Arthur felt hot and flushed from that, hoping that with the lights on and him a good distance away from the others, none would see him blushing. "Noo!"

Morgause turned to Merlin, who couldn't help but gaze at the way Arthur's tight crimson red shirt clung to him and his gold tie hung perfectly in place with his black trousers hugging all of the right places. Morgause noticed Merlin and made a comment, widely grinning. "I think he's blushing! Aww, that's so adorable! You're in love!" Merlin turned to Morgause and grinned even more, the crowd going "aww" at Merlin and Arthur, Merlin taking hold of Morgause's microphone, shouting. "C'mon Arthur! Can't keep the public waiting on hand for their prize!"

"Very cute Merlin. Anyway, enough of that and onto tonight's main session. You're playing for a straight full house worth £110. Best of luck and eyes down." Arthur pressed the button to the electronic bingo button, microphone in his right hand. "First number is the lucky number seven."

* * *

Following Arthur and the team's dance number as the kids and their parents joined in, Merlin backstage making funny faces to try and get Arthur to giggle and completely muck up, Arthur came backstage and found Merlin giggling to himself as he prepared for his performance. "What's so funny?"

"You dancing."

"I mucked it up. I can dance! You made me go wrong!"

"So instead of concentrating on your job you focused all your attention on me because I'm so special," Merlin closed his eyes and swayed from side to side, outdoing himself as he felt proud of his achievement.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin then went onto stage, Morgause was at the DJ booth and Arthur took a seat with Gwaine, Gwen (who said she'd come and watch a show), Lancelot and Percival. Merlin continued his performances with a good crowd on - some disappointed to see Helen ill, but were happy to have Merlin as a replacement. Some of the things had been shown before, some were completely new. Arthur couldn't help but set his eyes on Merlin the entire time, admiring everything that he performed. Finishing off for the night with using his magic to create complex masterpieces from balloons for the kids, Arthur had gone backstage to greet Merlin afterwards. Arthur noticed how his eyes shone gold each time he created something, and wondered what was that all about.

Bowing to the crowd, Merlin came backstage where Arthur immediately greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well done Merlin."

"Thank you Arthur." They weren't actually together, and neither had admitted that they loved each other - even though they did but were afraid to admit it - but everyone joked about it and they were cool with it. If anything at the moment they considered themselves as friends, possibly something more. Arthur seemed a little jittery as one foot went to the other. Percival was to take control of the disco tonight so Arthur could leave and do his own thing, or leave with Merlin - which was his main intention.

Arthur came up close as Merlin removed his top hat and placed it onto the dressing table, a hand going to his arm. "Can I talk to you?"

Merlin gathered his things together as started to undress out of his costume. "Of course."

Arthur lowered his voice to make things between them much more intimate. "I mean, somewhere alone, where no one can properly hear us."

"Sure. Where'd you want to go? Back to yours?"

"Yeah okay." Merlin put his cape in the bag and placed his top hat on as Arthur grabbed Merlin's free hand and took them up the small path towards their quarters. Undoing the key, he allowed Merlin to go in first and switched on the light. Dropping the key onto the worktop by the mirror next to the front door, Arthur went to the kettle to make some hot chocolate for both as Merlin dropped his bag onto the sofa, but never sat down. "Arthur? You don't mind if I get changed here do you?"

"No of course not."

"Thank you." Merlin then started to undress himself to change back into normal clothing exactly where he stood - which was something that Arthur didn't expect. He thought Merlin meant in the bedroom for example or in the shower room. Not that Arthur minded of course as it was a place where Arthur's eyes could gaze at him. Trying to not to spill hot water everywhere, Arthur focused on the drink making, bringing two mugs over to the coffee table. By then, Merlin was fully dressed. Merlin flopped down on the sofa next to Arthur, removing his bag and top hat out of the way and turned to meet his eyes.

A hand went on Arthur's knee, Arthur a little flushed. "Now, what is it you want to talk about? Whatever it is, you know I'm there for you."

"Well first I want to apologise if I never spoke to you earlier when you came to check upon me in the office. I weren't in."

"Yeah you said earlier before you were due to work in the ball room when you came over."

"But I didn't tell you where I was."

"I didn't think you had to. I'm not your dad after all. What you do is your business."

Arthur shuffled closer and placed a hand on Merlin's thigh in encouragement, trying to remain brave but inside Arthur knew he was falling apart and was crying. "I want to tell you though. As a good friend of mine you have a right to know and I can trust you with this information. Today I went to visit my mother's grave."

A few stray tears came down Arthur's face. Merlin leaned in and wiped them away, bringing Arthur close to him so he had a shoulder to cry on as Merlin stroked his hair with the one hand, his other hand on his back. "I'm sorry Arthur. I'm so sorry. Shh, it's okay, I know how it feels."

Arthur mumbled from Merlin's shoulder. "I've never seen her. She died giving birth to me. You told me you lost your dad?" His grip on Arthur began tighter as he buried his noise in his hair as he planted a kiss on Arthur's head.

"Yeah. He left when I was little. I never knew of him. When I got to 17 I searched for him. It took me a whole year and then I found him. I arranged to meet up with him..."

Arthur broke away and looked at Merlin, interested to know what happened, but had his hands on Merlin still, as if they were locked. "And then?"

"He died the day I met him. He was driving home and he was involved in a motorway accident."

Arthur leaned back in for another hug. "M'sorry Merlin. That must have been hard for you. For me I wished I could meet her. Just once to see what she looked like and how life was back then."

"And for me I just wished I could know him a bit better." A few moments of silence came and then Merlin continued. "What was the other thing you were going to ask?"

"When you made the kids balloons earlier, your eyes shone gold. What was that?"

"That Arthur, is my magic. There, you know my greatest secret of them all."

"Magic? How do you...?"

"I'm a sorcerer Arthur and I was born with magic. There's only a few of us left Arthur. Every time sometimes finds us we're used as experiments to find ways to give magic and power to everyone, sometimes the wrong people. Sorcerers are killed through this, and I wanted to use my magic to do good."

"That is so cruel. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I told no one when I came here. Only my mother knows - and now you. If you were in my boat, wouldn't you be scared if someone caught you and turned you in. I was scared that if you found out, you'd the same. You'd have my head off."

"No Merlin, no, never would I do that. It's cruel what they do and I wouldn't let you die."

"Please, swear on your life that you will never tell anyone or turn me in?"

Arthur hugged Merlin tighter, literally gripping onto him as if some force was separating the two. "I swear I'll never let you go, and if they did try to take you, then they'd have to take me first."

Merlin chuckled from Arthur's expression. "What am I? The damsel in distress and you're my prince or knight in shining armour?"

"Yeah. I'll stop them with my sword-fighting and then save you. You'd hug me and give me a kiss for saving you and..." Arthur's finger traced Merlin's lips, finger pressing down on the bottom lip. "...then I'd kiss your perfect lips so lovingly, hold you close and then we live happily every after."

"Okay, strange fantasy, but if you want that to happen then your sword-fighting could do with some work. It is a bit shoddy in places." Arthur gave Merlin a little shove and Merlin giggled. "Oi!"

"Just kidding. You're perfect." Arthur beamed and kissed Merlin's cheek, Merlin beaming back. "What was that for?"

"Cheering me up, like you always do when I'm down."

"This is for cheering me up then," and Merlin kissed Arthur back. Merlin then had an idea.

"You said you wanted to see your mother."

"Yes."

"I can do that. It'll just be an image, but she can hear and talk to you as well see you. It'll only be for a few minutes, because my magic is like a battery. The more you use it, the more the power goes. You have to charge it up by not using it for a certain amount of time."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Merlin closed his eyes and whispered words as Arthur held Merlin's hand, giving him encouragement. An image of his mother appeared on one of the dining table's chairs. Arthur stood up as Merlin opened his eyes. "Arthur?"

"Mum?" Arthur was amazed and couldn't love Merlin any more than he did then, and kissed him to say thank you. Merlin squeezed Arthur's clasped hand. "Go and talk to her whilst you can." Arthur got up and kissed Merlin's temple as he joined his mother at the table, Merlin watching from a distance this rare moment, and was happy that he got to share this with him.

"How are you Arthur?"

"I'm fine, well now I am. Today we mourned your death but I'm so happy to finally see you."

"I bet you are. It's nice to see my son at such an age. The last time I saw you, you were so small, and you were crying a lot. God you didn't shut up!" Arthur grinned and chortled, Merlin also grinning. Ygraine turned to Merlin. "Does he still talk a lot now?"

"Quite a bit, usually though teasing and moaning."

"Come and sit with us Merlin. I insist." Merlin gave in and took the stool that was under the round table. Arthur put an arm around Merlin's shoulders and drew him closer to him, Merlin trying to stay on the stool. "Merlin here never shuts up, ever. It's a good thing though."

"You two seem to get on really well."

"Yeah, we do."

"That's good. So, what year is it?"

"2013."

"So Arthur you'd be... 22 now?"

"Yeah, 23 later in the year."

"And how about you Merlin?"

"I went 20 earlier this year." Merlin felt his magic running short, and motioned to the other two. "Guys, you've got a minute because I don't think I can hold much longer. Arthur, Ygraine, if there's anything you need to say, then say it now. I'm just popping to the loo." Merlin broke away from the crowd and went to the toilet, leaving mother and son alone.

"I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you with admiration and compassion, you look at him lovingly like he's only person that exists in the world. As your mother I must ask, do you love him?"

"Yeah, I barely know him but it feels like I've known him for ages. I've only known him about a month now but I loved him from I moment I laid my eyes on him, and I loved him even more when I saw him perform. I love his charm and his quirks and now I can't take my eyes off him."

"I hope you two do get together because he'd be perfect for you son. Tell me quickly before I go, how's your father and did he find someone else?"

"He's well. We now have four parks in the business. I'm running this one - look at me, I'm 22 and I'm a boss already, dad runs one, Agravaine runs another and Bayard also runs one. Life was hard growing up, and he met a few people. Catrina was an utter troll but still - he's had worse though. I have a half-sister called Morgana and she has a sister called Morgause. He's not with anyone now."

"I see. Where is Merlin from?"

"Baaa." Ygraine then chortled. Merlin didn't hear Arthur's confession but when he returned, they said their goodbyes and Merlin waved a hand, the image fading. Arthur got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around Merlin, guiding back over to have their drinks before going back to his own caravan and off to bed for another busy day.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin woke up to a ridiculously warm day in May. It was often in the randomness of British weather that between late March to early October you get these odd spells of weather, and following a rather cold month so far, following on from a rather rainy and dull April, today was a day for outdoor adventures.

Merlin showered and dressed himself into a light cotton t-shirt and and a pair of jeans, putting his swimming garments on underneath. Merlin threw his socks and trainers on - grabbed a towel, his sunglasses and sun-cream and fetched a bag. Placing the items in and putting his sunglasses on, he grabbed his keys, turned everything off and locked up, walking out of the staff quarters and down the footpath to the swimming pool. To access it, he went across the balcony, down the steps and through the gate. Lancelot was playing lifeguard as he read a book on a sun lounger, his sunglasses firmly placed on as he titled his head just above the book and focused on Merlin as he took another lounger to place his things on.

"Morning Abracadabra!"

"Morning!"

Lancelot couldn't help but grin at Merlin, knowing that something good must have happened to get him in this mood. "Someone's in a cheery mood? What's Arthur done?"

"Nothing. It's just a wonderful warm morning so what's bad about it?"

"Nothing mate. You might as well make most of the sun whilst you can."

"It's better weather than Wales."

"I can imagine." Lancelot continued reading as Merlin undressed himself, unfolding his towel and placing it on the lounger and his clothes into the bag, finally finishing with removing his sunglasses. He then stretched his limbs and then crouched down to sit on the stone floor as he got into the cool water.

"Ah! It's freezing!"

"Yeah. I should of warned you about that. It might be warm in the air but the water at 9am isn't brilliant. Most come about around 10-ish."

"I'll take note for the future then. I'll soon warm up." It wasn't a massive pool, say roughly around 15 metres in length and 4 metres wide with a depth ranging from around 70cm at its shallowest to just over a metre at its deepest. Basically ideal for a family with youngsters, but whilst no one was about, Merlin had opportunity to swim a couple of lengths.

Merlin swam for around half-an-hour before his muscles ached a little and he got out from the deep end. Arthur was on the search for Merlin, having an idea which involved his beloved friend and wanted to know whether he'd be interested or not. He went to the caravan first and couldn't find him, no reply coming when he knocked and called a couple of times. He then went to the launderette following with the bar - still no sign. As he gazed out of the window after talking to Mordred, he went out of the doors onto the balcony, where Merlin hadn't long got out and shouted to catch his attention, leaning on the barrier - not knowing what would come next.

"Oi Sexy! Over here!" Merlin twisted and when he saw Arthur's face he lost his balance and fell back into the pool. Lancelot was immediately off the lounger, the bookmark back in place as Merlin rose back to the surface. Merlin spat the water out and got back on his feet, turning to Arthur as Arthur split himself with laughter and called back. "Arthur you sod!"

Lancelot came to his side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit castaway that's all." Arthur came down the steps and through the gate, crouching down to meet Merlin at the poolside. "Arthur? Was that really necessary?"

Arthur smirked, his hand going to Merlin's shoulder which meant Lancelot's cue to leave. Arthur's pulse quickened as he felt the muscle under milky-white skin. "Got your attention didn't it?"

"You didn't have to shout so loud! Anyone could have heard that!"

"What else was I supposed to call you?"

"Just Merlin would have done it!"

"Yeah well I liked that one better, and it wasn't as if I calling Lancelot."

"You could have called someone else."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Please. And anyway, your face afterwards was priceless!" Teasing Merlin meant that Merlin splashed him with water, partially soaking his t-shirt so that it stuck to him, Merlin's eyes going on a journey of their own as they went straight back to Arthur the second he replied.

"Oi! I've got to teach kids football in 20 minutes!" His sunglasses were also a little damp, so Merlin reached out and took them off, placing them onto the stone floor, following by reaching up and stroking his hair back with his drier hand. "There, I can see you better now."

Gwaine noticed their encounter at the pool - Merlin and Arthur's faces centimetres from each other - and shouted from the balcony. "Oi princess!" Referring to Arthur, "Instead of constantly flirting with your crush why don't you just get it over with and kiss him and make your stomach flutter even more?"

Arthur and Merlin backed away from each other a little and turned in the direction of the voice. "Shut up Gwaine and get back to work! I don't pay you to slack about!"

"You don't pay me to make comments either but I'm entitled to. Also, it's not my shift, so I can watch all morning if you like."

"Ugh, then go and bother someone else and leave us alone!"

"Sure, okay, I'll give you pair _alone_ time..."

"Gwaine!"

"All right I'm going!" And then Gwaine was off, leaving the boys on their own.

"Yeah Arthur can you hurry up please because I'm getting quite cold! Basically what is it that you want?"

"You also need to cover up and put some cream on or you'll burn, and we can't have that now, can we?"

"No I suppose not." Merlin got out of the pool - Arthur helping Merlin to get out - and went to the lounger to grab his towel. Merlin started drying himself, starting with down his front but Arthur took the towel from him and dried his back and neck off. Merlin then passed him the sun-cream bottle and Arthur smothered it on, massaging his back and neck at the same time, loving how Merlin's muscles twitched from his touch. Arthur was tempted to press his lips against his neck and work his way down, but Arthur didn't fancy the taste of sun-cream on his lips. Whilst making sure Merlin didn't get burned, Arthur continued.

"Well I thought since as I've got the night off again, I could take you out."

"Like on a date?" In Arthur's mind he read 'Well, if you want it to be,' but actually came out with "No you idiot! I thought that since we were talking about trips a month ago, I thought I'd take you on a little boat ride of our own. Because it's going to be warm all day and through the night, we could go swimming in the sea together? That's if you want?"

"Do you have any other friends Arthur?" Not that Merlin was offended, but was just was curious as to why Arthur only seemed to spend time with Merlin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every other night you have off you seem to spend with me? I never see you outside work with anyone else. Any particular reason?"

"I was with Gwen the other morning when I learned her how to drive that vehicle to help her out, like you mentioned to me in the first place."

"Outside of work, all together."

In Arthur's mind - he wanted to say 'Well I spend so much time with you because I really like you and I love you and can I kiss you now and maybe something else later' but instead it came out as "Well, I know everyone else really well and I only met you not long ago so my world revolves around you at the moment. You're my best friend Merlin and I like to spend my free time doing things with my best friend."

"Aww, you're so cute," Merlin replied sarcastically. Merlin leant in to whisper in Arthur's ear once Arthur had finished applying cream and Merlin had his t-shirt back on, a hand went to Arthur's hip to support himself as he leant in. "Yeah, I'd love that actually. I accept."

"Good. We can swim under the sunset and then have tea on the beach under the stars."

"Ooh la la, how romantic. Are you sure this isn't a date?"

"Positive. I'll call for you at half five."

"Yeah okay." Merlin and Arthur shared a hug, Arthur kissing Merlin's cheek and his hands stroking down Merlin's sides where they reached his hips and bum as Merlin lightly pushed him away, Arthur flushing with a wide cheeky grin. "Go on! You've got kids to teach their dribbling, not dating skills!"

"Shut up Merlin! I'll see you later." Arthur went through the gate and up the steps. Getting onto the balcony, he blew Merlin a kiss as Merlin pointed towards the field, Arthur finally leaving - that's what Merlin thought anyway, but he couldn't help but watch Merlin finish getting dressed before finding an excuse to 20+ kids on why he was late.

* * *

During the late afternoon, Merlin was carrying a bunch of flowers when he first bumped into Kilgharrah. With Merlin a little embarrassed, he drew the flowers behind his back.

"I..."

"I know who they're for."

"You do?"

"Yes, I told you it's all about destiny. You and Arthur, two sides of the same coin."

"Why do you keep saying destiny? It's not my destiny. My destiny is to try and live life as best as I can."

"Yeah of course it is, but with Arthur."

Merlin was confused and just accepted it to shut Kilgharrah up. "Right, okay."

"You'll understand me one day Emrys. See you around."

And then Kilgharrah hobbled his way back to the reception. Merlin would then bump into Gwaine. Gwaine was quicker than Kilgharrah and noticed the flowers. "Pretty flowers, who are they for?"

"None of your business!"

"All right wizard-boy! Calm down! I bet they're for Arthur because I know you like him. You want to give him a long, deep and slow kiss and do desirable things afterwards." Gwaine then imitated Merlin and his affections for Arthur. "C'mere Arthur, kissy kisssy, mwah mwah. Oh I love you Merlin so much!"

"Seriously? I think you need glasses."

"Hmm, no. My vision is perfect."

"First I get Kilgharrah talking about my so called destiny with Arthur and now you. We're not dating."

"Not yet. The wise old one never lies."

"You actually believe in all of that?"

"Of course."

"Ugh, fine whatever. It's still none of your business."

"Anyway, I've got work. See you later." Merlin waved as Gwaine walked into the club, Merlin huffing and continuing on up the footpath. Initially they were for Arthur, but he wanted to plant them without him knowing and let Arthur guess who they were from. Merlin doesn't pick flowers for anyone you know.

He got most of the way up the path until Arthur came out from nowhere, Merlin hiding them behind his back. "Arthur!"

Arthur could smell the scent of flowers on Merlin. "Merlin, have you been picking flowers again?" Shit, Merlin thought as he came up with a lie.

"No, why?"

"Morgana got flowers this morning and I thought you were just being nice, since as you pick them often - such a girly thing to do Merlin." Merlin felt a little disappointed with Arthur's words, Arthur looking at Merlin curiously. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing." Merlin used his magic to hold the flowers in place, Merlin spreading his hands out.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Arthur!" Merlin seemed a little ticked off, and so Arthur apologised. "Sorry, it's just I saw you picking flowers earlier. If it's comforting for you then do it."

"I was but they weren't for Morgana."

"Oh."

"No, they were for someone else."

"I see."

"I was just being nice."

"That's okay Merlin. Well, I'm just popping to the office for a bit. I've got a bit of work to do."

"Okay. Erm, I've forgotten something from your caravan from last night, can I go and get it?"

"Of course." Arthur reached into his back pocket and handed the keys to Merlin.

"Also, have you got a vase I can borrow?"

"Underneath the sink. Why?"

"To place the flowers I picked earlier. I haven't got one in mine." That was actually true.

"Hmm, I'll see that gets sorted. Feel free to use it. So, I'll see you later." Merlin turned around to make sure Arthur didn't see the flowers, Arthur waving and then rounded the corner. Once Arthur was well gone, he grabbed the flowers from behind and set to work. Placing them in the centre of the dining table, Merlin stood there admiring his work for a few minutes before locking up and returning to Arthur's office to give him back his keys. Then he went to change.

* * *

Arthur arrived back for four from shopping for groceries and walked in the caravan where he placed the bags out onto the counter, leaving the things that he needed for their picnic together out. Placing the essentials onto the dining table, he noticed his vase on the table with the flowers, and Arthur's mind went mental, Arthur dancing around the caravan like a fairy. Gathering the items and making tea at twice the speed, Arthur quickly changed, placing a towel in the boot with the picnic basket and a blanket for them to lie on.

Locking up, he went around to Merlin's for dead on half-five, Merlin bringing out his things and locking up, following by placing his items in the boot. Arthur completely forgot about the flowers, happy enough to see Merlin.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." And then they got into Arthur's car.

* * *

Arthur drove the pair up to Torquay and parked in a side street where he didn't have to pay. Collecting their things, Merlin followed Arthur out onto the harbour. Along the docks were ridiculously expensive boats. Merlin observed each one and then realised the scheduling times for the public boats, and that they were too late to catch one.

"We're too late to get on one!"

"Who says it was public?"

Merlin stopped on the decks, eyes going wide at the thought of them being alone on a boat together in the sunset. "Wait! Nooo..."

"What?"

"You've got your own yacht?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I'm a stinking rich git."

"That's okay. Show me." Arthur continued down the docks until he came across his yacht. Turning the key to undo the lock, he jumped aboard, Merlin following him inside. Dropping their things onto a seat, Arthur got into the driver's seat and began the engine.

"Hold on Merlin." Merlin went for the closest seat available and then Arthur drove them out of the docks and into the sea, going quite far out. Merlin went exploring as soon as they were in calmer waters. "Bloody hell Arthur, how much did this cost, like a million quid?"

"Yeah about that."

"It has a full functioning bar, beds, sun loungers on the deck above and everything! It's so cool! I've always wanted to go on a big boat, never mind an expensive private boat! Thank you Arthur!" Merlin collided into Arthur and hugged him to death.

"It's dad's anyway."

"Does he know you're using this?"

"Nope. Managed to sneak the keys off him earlier."

"Ooh you bad man."

"Hey! I might as well get a turn using it with someone I care about. And if I don't use it, it's only going to sit in the docks anyway."

"Aww Arthur, you soppy git!"

"That's enough. C'mon, let's go and have tea." Arthur dropped the anchor into the sea and undressed himself, jumping into the warmish waters, which reached his shoulders. "Merlin! Bring us the basket and blanket."

Merlin grabbed the basket and gave it to Arthur, who raised his arms as he carried it out towards the stranded beach. Merlin undressed himself and jumped in. He grabbed the blanket and followed suit, unfolding it and then straightening it out once they were ashore. Then together they had their picnic underneath the sunset.

"I made sandwiches of all sorts and I brought cans and other food that you might enjoy."

"You made the effort."

"Yeah, like the pizza and chips I made you." Together they ate and drank in companionable silence. Once they finished the food, Arthur found a bin and they lay on the blanket together.

"Say Arthur, why happened between you and Gwen? Sorry if I'm a nosey git!"

"No it's okay. We were young when we met. Say around 5 or so. We grew up as good friends and eventually we fell in love. I proposed to her on her 16th, which to marry we needed permission. Her dad Tom said yes, but my dad said no. He wanted me to go to into the business and work for him, not that I had much for a choice. Instead I went to college and went to uni, only to drop out a letter and work for dad. A few years on and here I am."

"So, when did Gwen get with Lance?"

"When I went to uni. When I came back and she'd started working there before I did, as did Lance, she fell in love with him and they were perfect for each other and so I stepped back."

"And you've never loved another since?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to take over from your dad? If you followed your heart and could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"I don't know Merlin. I guess I'll probably have to at some point, I mean someone has got to, but I haven't got the guts to tell him that I might later on be interested in doing something else. If I could go anywhere, anywhere at all, I'd go somewhere quiet and unknown, and of course without a doubt I'd take you with me."

Merlin turned so that he was facing Arthur. "Really?"

"Well I'd need someone to talk to before I went insane." Merlin lightly giggled. Arthur nosed Merlin across the cheek. "Come on, where'd you go?"

"Erm, I'd go somewhere deep into the country, it doesn't have to be here in the UK but somewhere it would be just me and you with the nature. As they say, it's just you and me against the world." Arthur was touched and opened up his arms so that he could cocoon Merlin, Merlin's head lying on his chest, Merlin feeling his steady heartbeat.

"Really? Even if I don't do nature and I'm a right sod?"

"Yeah. And you're not a sod, well only sometimes, but you're my best friend Arthur, and I wouldn't change that." For a few moments they stared at each other, admiring the other's company. Arthur looked out towards the sea, the sky filled with fiery oranges and reds mixed with dark purple, colours dancing against each other as the sun went down.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I think it's one of the most exotic things I've ever seen in my life, and I'm glad I've shared it with you, for there wouldn't be anyone else in the world I'd rather have this moment with."

"It's very beautiful Arthur, and I hope we will get to see more beautiful memories like this together, because I'd love to live every day like this for the rest of my life." Arthur then noticed as it was getting all the more dark, the waters were becoming all the more colder and nudged Merlin. "Come on, it's getting dark and I'd like a swim before the water turns to ice."

Merlin followed Arthur back to the yacht and climbed up on deck to put the basket and blanket away. Merlin lifted the anchor out of the sea as Arthur drove them deeper into the waters. Lowing the anchor again, Arthur grabbed the towels and placed them onto the deck. With no sight of Merlin nearby, Arthur called out. Merlin turned the boat lights on so that they could see better. "Merlin? You haven't gone in already have you?"

Merlin then had a mischievous idea and crept up behind Arthur. Once Merlin was close enough, he shoved Arthur out into the water. "Merl..." Arthur's legs kicked as he bombed into the water, Arthur soon rising back up, shivering from the freezing water and completely wet, his floppy hair covering his face as he shook it out of the way. "Merlin!"

Merlin split himself with laughter as he got undressed. "I'm sorry," Merlin added with an innocent but cheeky grin.

"What was that for?"

"For earlier."

"Ooh you little sod. Right you've asked for this!" Arthur held his breath and went underwater, Merlin crouching so that he could try and find Arthur, but in the darkness, he couldn't properly see. Arthur then rose up in front of him and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in "Nooo! Arthur!", Merlin screamed as they both went under.

Rising back up giggling, Merlin complained about the water, his teeth chattering. "Bloody hell Arthur! It's freezing!" Arthur on the other hand replied with a cheeky grin, "You won't be cold for much longer" and then for a while it was constant splashing each other and chasing one another about underwater as well as above the surface. Merlin got back to the yacht first and pulled himself up, sitting on the edge on the deck. Arthur soon followed and closed him in as they continued giggling.

"Arthur? We're in our twenties. I don't think playing kiss chase underwater at nearly nine in the night is a good idea."

"No, but it's fun." The giggles faded as Arthur remembered the flowers and seized his long-awaited opportunity.

"Oh, Merlin."

"Yeah?"

Arthur reached out and felt Merlin's hands, Arthur's hands sliding up Merlin's arms following by Merlin's sides. "Jesus your cold!"

"The water's flipping freezing Arthur! You said it would be warm tonight!"

"Well... yeah but shut up a minute though. I wanted to say this for ages. I wanted to say thank you."

Merlin edged a little closer towards Arthur and stroked the loose strands of hair back. "For what?"

Arthur reached up and stroked Merlin's cheek, rubbing lightly back and forth over his cheekbone, admiring the way it stood out. "For everything, for the first time in my life it's you who's made me feel that I'm special, and also for the flowers you picked for me. They were for me weren't they?"

"Yeah."

"And that's what you wanted the vase for?"

"Yeah."

"So you lied to me Merlin saying that there was nothing behind your back and that you weren't using magic?"

"All right, I'm sorry Arthur, but I wanted to surprise you. I was trying to be nice. What? Are you going to say 'that was girly of you Merlin' now?" Merlin imitated Arthur's accent.

Arthur gasped. "I don't not talk like that!"

Merlin grinned. "Yeah you do. But you are special Arthur, you're so special to me and I'm glad I've got you in my life."

Arthur's tone changed from flabbergasted to gentle and lovingly. "I wasn't going to say those things at all." Arthur got out of the water and straddled Merlin, his hands stroking down Merlin as he leant in for comfort and warmth, but mainly just to feel Merlin against him. One hand went to Merlin's hip and around his lower back, another lightly around his neck, stroking the strands of hair. "I was going to say that they're beautiful Merlin, just like you are. You're so beautiful and gorgeous and I love you." Merlin grinned as he traced Arthur's neck and pulled him in, Arthur leaving a tender kiss on Merlin's lips. Arthur broke away, Merlin moaning from the loss of contact, eyes glancing down at Arthur's lips, down his rather magnificent chest to his modesty regions and back up, drinking everything he laid on.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Merlin. If I have then forget what I just did."

"You didn't offend me. In fact, I've been wanting to do that for a while - I just never had the guts to admit it. You're so brave and beautiful Arthur, and I'd quite like to go that again. You're my shining knight remember so kiss your damsel however you may wish."

"Good, because I can't get enough of you." Arthur shut up and went straight back to Merlin, Merlin chasing Arthur's mouth as Arthur bent back a little too much and fell into the sea, Merlin falling in as well as they held onto each other screaming. Rising back up and floating together, holding another for support, Arthur sucked and licked Merlin's bottom lip as they kissed, hands flying all over the place as their mouths went anywhere they could reach, a competition of who could devour the other first.

"Arthur? Arthur? C'mon, the water's freezing and it's late and we've got work tomorrow," Merlin protested between kisses.

At first, Arthur didn't want to leave and protested. "Merlin, no, want you whilst I can. It's still quite warm," Arthur whimpered in between kisses, pulling Merlin closer as Merlin came into contact with the edge of the yacht.

"Kiss me up on deck then. I don't want you catching a chill."

"Okay then." Arthur got out first and pulled Merlin with him as they dried each other off and got dressed, each of them daring to steal a kiss now and again. Arthur pulled the anchor in and drove the yacht back to the docks in Torquay. Collecting their things and locking up, they walked hand in hand back to the car and then came back to Camelot. Parking outside Arthur's, Merlin grabbed his things and went to his caravan to unlock the door. Placing the towel to dry and dropping his things onto the sofa to be sorted out, Arthur waited by the door.

Merlin reached out as Arthur was on the steps as they shared a long and slow departing kiss, the other not wanting to leave but having to for the sake of work.

"Thank you for tonight, Arthur."

"Thank you for being in my life."

"Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Merlin." Arthur held Merlin's hand up to his lips to plant a kiss on there, and Arthur went to his own caravan, Merlin locking the door and going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Following what was probably Merlin's best night in his entire life, the next day would take a different approach.

Merlin woke up to a warm hazy morning. Stepping into the shower, constantly having Arthur on his mind, he grabbed some breakfast and then once everything was cleared, Merlin got his things together and was off out, having a few stop off's. First he was to go into the town to go to the bank to withdraw some money for food. Then he was to fetch his groceries for the week and then it was off to the post office to send a letter to his mum. During the day he was to go to the launderette and wash and iron his clothes for the next week, as well as check up on other errands, such as to see how Gwen was doing now that her job had been made easier, as well as see Arthur.

Most of his plans were completed that morning. Merlin drove along the driveway coming back from the post office when Morgana and Morgause were having a stroll. Neither of them, despite the magnificent weather, were in a particularly good mood, and when they noticed Merlin's car, they waved their hands out at him to get his attention. Merlin hit the brakes and rolled down the window, Morgause and Morgana meeting him at the window.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"It's Arthur. We can't find him."

Merlin was now concerned but confused. "What?"

"We all got up and done our daily errands. Both of us needed to speak to Arthur about something incredibly important - family wise, and when we went into the reception and knocked on Arthur's office door, he weren't in. Kilgharrah mentioned that Arthur hadn't been in all morning. We then went back up to Arthur's caravan. Arthur's car was still there but when we knocked for Arthur, he didn't respond to us. Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen and Percival have all tried with no luck. He's not down in any of the other camps and because we noticed your car was missing we thought he might have been with you - but clearly he's not. Worst of all he's due at the kids club in 30 minutes with the painting session - everyone's working or has other jobs to do so we can't fill in. Can you help us?"

"Let me put away the groceries and I'll be with you. Erm hold on, isn't there a spare key to get in. Maybe he's in a deep sleep."

"Arthur has hold of all the spare keys in a box in his filing cabinet, which the keys to that are in the caravan."

"Maybe he went out last night and he hasn't come back? Maybe he's at home or even worse... We didn't see him last night."

"That's because he was out last night. We went out but we came back."

"He took you out on a date?" Both squealed with joy. "Aww, that is so cute."

"Shh, he might not want to go public right away."

"Anyway, we're going to continue searching."

"Great. I'll be down in a bit." Morgause and Morgana continued on down towards the bar and Merlin drove up to his caravan. Putting away the groceries and then popping to the loo, he was sure that when he went past he saw something in Arthur's bedroom move, like a hand or something. Merlin went to investigate.

Opening the door and walking around to Arthur's, instead of knocking, because Arthur might not hear him properly, Merlin used his magic to unlock Arthur's front door and slipped inside, trying to not to disturb him. Locking the door, Merlin noticed that the towel and his swimwear was still airing to dry. His favourite pair of trainers were by the coffee table and his sunglasses were by the mirror. Arthur was definitely inside and not up. Quietly walking past the bathroom up to Arthur's room, he gently opened it. Arthur was still in bed, a box of tissues next to him and coated in sweat. He should have been up at least three hours ago. Arthur gradually twisted around so that his face met Merlin's. He'd been crying.

Merlin's voice was broken, trembling in concern. "Arthur?"

Arthur's voice was hoarse, as if he'd been unwell for weeks, his eyelids barely managing to open. "Merlin. They don't know do they?" Merlin went around to the other side of the bed, because Arthur always slept on the left-hand side, and gently eased himself on, twisting so that he could lie next to Arthur. Merlin brushed away the stuck down strands of hair on his forehead. Arthur was boiling hot, the duvet wrapped around him.

"Arthur, you're hot."

Arthur couldn't help by smirk. "Thank you."

"You're unwell."

"I can't get up Merlin. I feel so cold. I want you next to me to warm me up."

"You're boiling Arthur. You've got a temperature."

Arthur forced himself up, wincing in pain. "I've got to work."

Merlin eased him back into bed. "Shh, I'll do your jobs today. Okay I can't run the camp but we'll all manage. I'll do the session with the kids for you as well as the entertainment. Were due to perform tonight in the show?"

"Yeah. It's the lads night tonight. Me, Leon, Gwaine and Percival."

"I'll take over in your place. I'll just have to learn the songs that's all. I've seen you perform and you're brilliant. So talented."

"I'd like to see do that. You'd be brilliant. You're more talented than I am."

"I know, I'll see if they can get it recorded. Then we can put it on a DVD and watch it together whilst we snuggle up and canoodle underneath the blankets. "

"Sounds good."

"And then once I'm done with the kids, I'm come and deal with you and nurse you back to health. Going in the water that late last night wasn't such a good idea was it."

"I got to finally kiss you and hold you - it was worth it. I love you Merlin." Merlin leant down and chastely kissed Arthur, leaving a peck on his nose as he got up from off the bed, Arthur grinning. "I'll tell the others that you're ill. Now get some rest my love and I'll make you some tea." Leaving the door open just in case Arthur needed anything else, Merlin made Arthur a cuppa and popped back to his caravan to fetch some paracetamol. Luckily he bought some that morning due to an oncoming headache. Bringing the items to Arthur, he placed the mug onto the bedside table with the two pills. Gently he raised Arthur up and fluffed up his pillows. He made sure Arthur had downed the two pills before gently easing him back down.

"I'll see you in a bit. I catch you up when I get back, there will be consequences."

"All right." Merlin met Arthur half-way as Arthur eased his head up for another kiss, Merlin leaving the caravan in sight of the bar.

* * *

Merlin called for a quick meeting in the bar, sending a text to everyone the second he was out of Arthur's caravan.

The entertainment staff were joined with Merlin and Lancelot in the bar, Elyan and Mordred listening in.

Gwaine was the first to ask. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's been taken ill. I found him in bed this morning following my arrival from my shopping trip."

"Hold on, how can you get Arthur to open up but yet none of us can't?" Mordred went to question, Morgana soon replying with a smirk.

"Because Merlin is Arthur's boyfriend."

"Morgana!"

Gwen chipped in. "So you're actually dating?"

Morgause continued. "Arthur took Merlin out last night. We don't know where but neither of them were on camp last night, and Arthur's car weren't there either, so it must have been in the town."

Gwaine followed on, remembering the scenario the day before by the pool, Lancelot adding his part. "I caught the pair yesterday by the pool. Merlin was in the water - presumably he'd gone for a swim and Arthur was by the poolside flirting with him."

"Gwaine was up to his usual tricks, telling our princess to stop flirting and just kiss him. Arthur told him to sod off and he left. Initially Merlin went for a swim, he got out and Arthur was after him. He found Merlin in the pool and shouted, was what it?"

"Oi Sexy, over here!" Mordred intimated Arthur's accent.

"Yeah that was it. Merlin fell in the pool from distraction. Arthur came down and started the flirting. That's when Gwaine came along - me leaving them alone to do their own thing. Merlin got out once Gwaine left and Arthur dried him off and put sun-cream on him, and then he asked him out."

"Aww, about bloody time!" Merlin was blushing, but called the meeting for a reason.

"That's not what this meeting was called for. Basically he's ill so someone is going to have to take charge of the office for the day. I've told Arthur I'd take over the kids painting session and his part in the show tonight."

Morgana volunteered. "Dad has shown me the ropes on what to do just in case he retired or someone else quit, so I'll take charge for the day."

"Good. Other than that I think we're settled."

"Let's just hope it's for a day."

"Yeah."

Leon and Percival were talking amongst themselves about the show. "Guys," Leon started. "For the show, we'll do a rehearsal and run through later on. Come down for four and we'll walk you through it."

"Okay."

Percival added. "Because it's the girls' night off tonight. I'll be starting the bingo sessions tonight. Leon will take charge of the folder dealing with the money. Gwaine will do the bingo sales tonight whilst Leon is at the DJ booth. When bingo is on, you can deal with anyone who's won and read back the numbers to me. Gwaine will be down the front in case anyone makes a false claim so he can bring out the wig."

"Which one is it tonight then Percy?"

"The red-head one methinks."

"Not bad. I think we should allow Merlin to choose tonight though."

"The red-head one is fine with me." Silence took them for a good minute, Merlin called the meeting to a close.

* * *

Having the meeting over and done with, Morgana went to the office to deal with errands whilst everyone continued with their own business and work. Merlin made his way down to the kids club and prepared the station. The kids came in their numbers and took a seat.

A young girl of about 5 and her older brother noticed Merlin. "It's Merlin the wizard! Merlin's doing painting with us!" Merlin couldn't help but smile, especially when little kids were happy.

"But where's Arthur? Arthur always does the painting with us." This came from a lad named Wesley, who according to Lancelot is a regular. Wesley was next to his younger brothers James and Cody.

"Kids, I'm afraid Arthur isn't very well at the moment so I'm taking over the class today. Now, what do we usually paint?"

"Anything we wish."

"Can we make Arthur a get well card?"

"If you would like to."

"Yaay!" Merlin covered the tables with newspapers and the kids fetched themselves an apron to put on, some of the older kids helping the younger ones tie the laces at the back. A palette was placed on each table with a pot of paintbrushes and some water. Merlin helped tie up some of the girls' hair, making sure it was tucked away. Freya came in and noticed the procedure going on, Merlin telling Freya the news of Arthur's illness. Because the restaurant didn't open until midday, for the time being, Freya would come and give Merlin a hand.

Whilst helping kids making cards, Merlin painted a card of his own for Arthur, using his magic to help him out a bit, because Merlin wasn't brilliant at painting. Freya grabbed some pens so that the kids could sign their cards and then hang them on the racks to dry. As soon as they'd painted their card, they went to wash their hands, Freya having to depart because of her job, leaving Merlin on his own.

Once the kids had gone, Morgana found Merlin finishing the details to his card, Morgana helping to clean up. They left a table with newspaper on just in case the staff wanted to come in and paint something for Arthur, since as Merlin started the idea off and then Morgana had an idea of her own.

* * *

Merlin came back to Arthur's caravan. Arthur was up making tea for himself when Merlin walked in.

"It's nice to see that you're up." Merlin closed the door behind him and went to the kitchenette, hugging Arthur. "How are you feeling?" Arthur hugged him back and kissed him, Merlin leaning into the counter.

"A bit better. I can get up but I haven't got the energy to sing or jump about."

"Don't worry. A bit more rest and you'll be fine."

"You've got paint on your face." Arthur placed his forefinger on Merlin's nose. "Right there on your nose."

"I've what?" Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hand and guided him to the mirror, showing that he's got a splodge of blue paint on the tip of his nose. "So I have."

"Merlin, you're meant to paint pictures, not paint your face. Silly Merlin. What shall do we do with him?"

Merlin lightly shoved Arthur. "I am standing here you know."

"I know! C'mon Merlin." Arthur tugged Merlin down the hall up to the shower room and opened the door. Closing it behind them, Arthur opened the shower door and pointed towards it. "In."

"What?"

"In you go."

"I'm not going in with my clothes on!"

"Well, you better hurry up and take them off then."

"Arthur! It's the middle of the day and I had a shower this morning."

"Yeah well, you reek of paint and I reek anyway, so we can both get clean - and a few other things as well, because showering is such a long process and has to be done right. I bet you were thinking about it this morning in the shower. Me in there with you, under the shower head - my hands on your hips, one going down lower as my hot mouth travelled down your neck, me crouching down where I took your..."

"All right, yes I was thinking about it."

"So that's who was moaning this morning. Sorry, your window was open."

Merlin's cheeks went beetroot. "Shit!"

"Ah, don't worry Merlin, I found it rather erotic, especially when it's about me."

"Ugh fine."

"That's better." Arthur went to grab some towels and to lock the main caravan door so no intruders could come in. By the time Merlin was undressed and in the shower sorting out the temperature settings, Arthur was back and locked the shower room door. Arthur noticed Merlin, unable to help himself gaze at Merlin. Arthur made quick discard of his clothes and then joined Merlin under the warm spray of water, backing him into the wall for a long wet smooch.

* * *

They eventually got out of the shower and dried each other off. Once they were dressed, they ate together whilst watching the TV. Then Merlin was due down at the ballroom for a rehearsal, leaving Arthur on his own.

The rehearsal wouldn't be an hour, Merlin only having to sing three songs - 1 as a group and 2 on his own. Merlin went back to his own caravan first and grabbed his shoes, a pair of socks and black trousers with his waistcoat, bringing them over to Arthur's to get changed in.

Then Merlin went back to the kids club and collected all of the paintings to give to Arthur. Arthur meanwhile found an old shirt of his that would fit Merlin. Merlin placed the paintings for Arthur onto the round dining table and Merlin took his things into the bedroom.

Getting changed into his trousers, socks and shoes, Arthur placed the crimson shirt on Merlin and done up the buttons, leaving the top button undone. Tucking the shirt into his trousers, he then done up the gold tie, Merlin now looking like one of the entertainment staff. Grabbing his waistcoat, he pulled Merlin's arms through the holes and done up the buttons.

"I'm going to bugger this up!"

"No you're not. You're going to be fantastic with your beautiful voice."

"How do you know I can sing?"

"Shower, this morning, window open."

"Dammit!"

"By the way, nice trousers."

"These are the trousers I usually wear when at work."

"Yeah but these are tighter on you. They show your perfect arse off more." Arthur wildly grinned and placed a hand on Merlin's arse, comfortably rubbing.

"Arthur, not now. Later."

"So you'll stay and let me hold you tonight?"

"I'll let you do a million things to me. Anything to make me scream your name."

"Ooh you dirty little sod."

"What can I say when I'm with you for one and we have Gwaine on camp."

"Good point." Arthur let Merlin go and perform.

* * *

It would be that Merlin would call the last session of the night. He remembered the entire dance routines for the dances and actually didn't bugger up on the performance. As soon as they bowed to the crowd, Merlin went back stage and said goodnight to everyone.

"You're eager to get home," Leon commented.

"Yeah."

"Eager to get to Arthur!" Merlin said nothing as he left and darted back to his own caravan. Grabbing a change of clothing for the morning, Merlin turned everything off and locked up, going over to Arthur's. He didn't need to knock when Arthur was waiting at the door, pulling Merlin into his arms.

"How did you do?"

"I did okay."

"Liar. I bet you marvellous. And of all things, I get to miss it. Well, at least I'm the volunteer for this next performance." Arthur got Merlin out of his waistcoat, Merlin dropping his bag onto the sofa. His shoes were kicked off as Arthur picked up Merlin into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He gently lay Merlin down on the bed as he crawled on top of him and going straight for his lips, undoing the tie and shirt at the same time.

"Less than 12 hours ago you were ill."

"Yeah well I can't help with what I want. It's there so I go and get it. You're here so I'll just have you if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Merlin leant up and snogged Arthur, bringing him back down as they undressed each other following by some shagging, either of them not caring if they kept everyone else awake.


End file.
